Dustin Stanton
"There are some things in life that we don't want to do. But we do them without question anyway." Dustin Joaquin Stanton is the son of Monica and Joseph Stanton. He works for MI5 acting as the Queen's Guard. He was in a "toxic" relationship with Supprimé leader, Danielle Warner until they split in Series 3. Then, he embarked on a relationship with astronaut, Rosalie Elders. While Rosalie was in space, he had a fling with Amber Capone, however he later reunites with Rosalie and they get enaged. History Dustin was born to Monica and Joseph Stanton and is now 28 years old. He is eldest Stanton sibling, with 5 years between him and Madeleine, the youngest. When he was 18, he was a cadet, like the majority of his siblings, in the army. His army career led to him being scouted by MI5 to work as an army reserve and a Queen's Guard via MI5. Between his stint in the army and being scouted by MI5, he went to Cambridge University to study law, however quit seeking his profession after the course was ended. Toxic Relationship with Danielle Warner Danielle Warner was never good for Dustin, nor his family. In 2.2, Danielle and Dustin meet and Dustin offers for Danielle to sleep at his place. The two later realise their potential love status and begin dating. In 2.5, however, Danielle's tribe capture and kill Mercury Williams, Liam Stanton's girlfriend. Dustin refuses to talk to Danielle and their relationship hits the rocks. In 2.8, Danielle tells yet more lies. She says that, when the Supprimé burn down signs in London, she is no longer in charge. Dustin, who knows very well she is, calls the relationship off. However in 2.10, Dustin forgives Danielle, however she cannot live with herself and locks herself away. In 3.1, she seemingly is happy again, but leaves Dustin during Josephine and Dominic's wedding ceremony to be with Enzo Baptiste in Bali. At Miles and Lea's engagement party, Danielle leaves the table and is followed by Madeleine. Danielle is seen to be meeting Enzo again, although Madeleine has no knowledge as to who he is. Shocked, Madeleine hides Danielle's presumed affair. However, in 2.4, she tells of Danielle's treachery and Dustin refuses to believe her. Dustin meets Princess Freja of Denmark in 2.5, much to Danielle's displeasure. During Freja's capture in the Series 3 finale, Dustin calls his relationship quits with Danielle for the last time, saying he "cannot put his family in danger again and again" and leaves. Danielle flees to Paris with Enzo. Solace with Rosalie Elders Series 4 brings light to Dustin's darkness. He meets archaeologist and astronaut, Rosalie Elders, in London Hospital after she has sustained a broken arm. The two bond and in 4.3, Danielle tries to attack Rosalie, but Dustin intervenes, calling Danielle a servitude of names. In 4.5, he takes Rosalie to Wimbledon to see a tennis match. It is their first public outing with the rest of the Stantons. In the Series 4 finale, Dustin travels to Kazakhstan with Rosalie to see her off safetly to her voyage into space. He proposes to her, however she says she cannot agree to marriage and leaves for a six month orbit in space. Heartbroken, Dustin pockets the ring and watches as the rocket launches, taking his "future wife" with it. London Shooting During the London shooting in series 5, he's saved by army Major from the US Army, who was training in London at the time, Amber Capone. After saving Dustin, she proceeds to leave, however they meet again and the two talk about their very different lives. Due to the nature of his work, Dustin and Amber cross paths frequently, enabling them to come to a stalemate situation of a date. After many dates, he considers asking her to be his girlfriend, as he's sure Rosalie ended things. Rosalie's Return When Rosalie returns in the Series 5 finale shocker, he's left contemplating a big decision, to stay with Amber and cut all ties with Rosalie, or to return to Rosalie's arms and cut ties with Amber who he considers a bigger connection with. Throughout Series 6, both Rosalie and Amber play with his emotions. Eventually, he settles on Rosalie, proposing to her again, with her finally accepting. Relationships Danielle Warner His relationship with Danielle was toxic. Danielle was a revolutionist who went against MI5's laws frequently. They dated on and off until Dustin finally stated he couldn't live with Danielle after she put his family's life on the line constantly. The "affair" with Enzo Baptiste was also the final straw in their rocky relationship which prompted Danielle to become jealous. When Danielle died, Dustin did not mourn her death as a lover, but more as a rival. He stated "She's dead. Miss Poison is dead." Rosalie Elders His relationship with Rosalie was perfect. It wasn't fraught with issues. However, when he tried to move things on with Rosalie, she said she wasn't ready and appeared to break off their relationship, prior to going into space. However, after her return to Earth, she seems cold towards Dustin after seeing him with Amber, showing she does care and that she wants Dustin to love her. Amber Capone Major Amber Capone's relationship with Dustin was very compatible. The two met after the London Shooting, with Amber not knowing Dustin was fresh from a very content relationship. When Rosalie returns, it's clear Dustin never told her about Rosalie as Amber's reaction is shocked and betrayed. She is pulled away by Lea Stanton as Josephine and Dominic continuously say it's not what it seems.